The use of various types of compressable bulbs have been noted for at least a century. In 1881, Manwaring U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,136 described a siphon pump in which the pumping action of a collasible bulb starts an initial flow of liquid that is continued by the siphon action of the tube containing a valve chamber and inclined valves which forms the pump.
The Laerdal U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,833 describes an elastic bag for artificial respiration apparatus in which an elastic compressable bag with valves in both ends can be made small enough to be stored easily in a physician's bag by collapsing it within itself. But when in its distended state can be connected by a special valved end to a face mask for use as a resuscitator.
This present invention relates to the use of air pumps to inflate various inflatable objects. Even through a variety of pumps exist from compressors, to water pumps, to hand or foot operated air pumps, it was noted that many people continue to inflate balloons, inflatable toys and air mattresses, etc., by mouth. This pump device because of the convience of its shape as an inflater would help prevent shortness of breath, sore jaws, choking or suffocating if a deflated balloon where accidentally inhaled (especially by children) while attempting to inflate it by mouth. As these objects are deflated and then reinflated by mouth, the chances of contacting various infection causing germs and viruses are increased. An even more convient air pump deemed necessary that would be safe enough for children to use as a balloon pump, yet diversified enough to keep around as an in general inflater, that is even more so, when used with its adapters.